Nazi Zombies Guide
by Spyash2
Summary: The Guide to the game Nazi Zombies.
1. Chapter 1

Nazi Zombies guide: How to stop a horde of zombies.

Author's note: You can do this on your own, or with other people. Make sure the players your with know the tactic you want to do. Plus, it'll be better if you had seasoned players with you instead of idiot kids who think they know better. Also, this tactic works best for Der Riese.

Fighting against living people who were unleashing hails of bullets in your direction was considered 'easy' in the books of some people. But if you're going up against an almost unstoppable enemy that doesn't seem to die, with limited supplies of ammo and food with no reinforcements, that, is an entirely different thing altogether. 'Cause, no one knew of this enemy and the fact that their almost unstoppable, no matter how many bullets you put in it. They just keep coming. And that makes things difficult. The enemy: The undead. How can someone kill a person, an army that is dead? The answer is simple: With a lot of bullets, and running.

Now, when you first fight them, the side arm that you have mainly the Magnum or the Colt takes about five to six shots to kill just one of them it depends on which one you have, so using your combat knife once they break through the barricades won't just save your bullets. But it will also give you a high chance of getting a Max Ammo Power Up. After you get the Max Ammo, keep knifing the zombies until about round three or four, and then you can shoot them. But don't go wasting your ammo like some retarded kid who thinks they know everything. 'Cause you need the ammunition the colt has when you're facing a large amount of zombies.

You can use your grenades to take down large groups at a time, but be careful, once you use them all you'll have to wait until the next round, where you'll receive two extra grenades. If you can shoot the zombies at least four times and knife them, they go down rather easily after one knife. But be warned, this tactic will only last for a round or two and you'll have to move on BEFORE the Hellhounds arrive to totally screw your day. But we'll come to that later.

When you get to round four, you should have over three thousand points from all the zombies you slaughtered. Now, you should think about advancing through a door. Mainly the one with an SMG nearby, if you're on Shi No Numa then go for the stairs, because that would get you to the box itself within seconds, plus the Thompson would be nearby as well. If you're playing on Der Riese then go for the right side, the two doors shouldn't cost much and you'll get the Thompson as well. Always get the Thompson instead of the Double Barrelled Shotgun, because you'll have to reload frequently and you'll be in trouble if you're fighting against a group of zombies at once.

The Thompson on the other hand, it had a large magazine of twenty bullets inside it and you can mow down five to ten zombies with a full round if you carefully aim at them.

When you get to round five, immediately sprint into a corner. If you're in Shi No Numa then there would be a small corner in the room behind the mystery box. If there is howling and a misty fog settling in, then it a hellround' the Thompson would be the best weapon to fight them off, or if you thought ahead a Trench gun; because that weapon can kill the mutts on Shi No Numa with one shot, no matter what level you're on.

On Der Riese, the Hellhounds are tougher to kill. They're a lot faster, cunning and lastly annoying to get rid of. The Trench gun is basically useless against them, as it takes one to two shots just to take one of them down. The Thompson would be your best bet to take 'em on. It can fire at medium to long range, short if they get to close, and it can kill them before they would even attack. Once round five is over get a perk, it'll help you in the long run.

Forget about the Box, the perk is more important. Juggernaut is the best one to have when facing against a large amount of zombies; it'll take two to three hits from them to down you so you'll be fine, so long as you don't get yourself pinned, cos if you're going solo it's game over unless you pull off some insane stunt that saves your ass. On multiplayer: It won't be the end of the world, you may die but if you have enough points you can still get a Thompson or a badass/shitty useless weapon from the Mystery Box.

Camping is one of the many things players do in Nazi Zombies. But there are only a few good ones out there worth using. Shi No Numa for example has one near the Mystery box as mentioned above, but that's only good on dog rounds, there's the 'Warning' room that has two windows, if you haven't opened the warning room then you haven't ruined this yet. Two players should cover the windows with light weapons, the Thompson and Trench Gun are examples of this, and the other two should cover the stairs with heavy weapons, the MG42, Browning etc.

On Der Riese, there is the famous Catwalk. Players would place bouncing Betties behind them on the catwalk if the zombies were pushing them back, and when they go off they kill about three or four zombies at once. But that doesn't mean you should stop firing. Just because a single Betty killed four in a row doesn't mean it killed them all! More will be bolting towards you! The person with the Wunderwaffe DG-2 shouldn't be using the weapon constantly like an idiot wanting points; you need to use it if there's a large group of zombies running up the stairs.

If it's upgraded then that's even better, because it can kill twenty zombies at once, but don't shoot your teammates with it! They'll lose Juggernaut with a single shot and they'll get downed if a zombie hit them!

If you're at high rounds alone or with a team, the next tactic is basically simple. Run like hell! You're weapons (except the Wunderwaffe) is basically useless, including the ray gun upgraded or no. It can take about a single round to kill a zombie or half a round if you're aiming for the head. Buy as much ammo as you need, and turn on the barriers if you can, but don't stay in the same place because the zombies will swarm you from all directions.

After that, game over.

What you do after that is up to you, if you're on Der Riese and you use the teleporter's there's a chance that the Hellhounds will come after you, so be careful.

If you want any more guides to Nazi Zombies, then send me a message. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Nazi Zombies Guide: How to properly use the Wunderwaffe DG-2

Author's note: This will be useful on Shi No Numa and Der Riese, because the Wunderwaffe is only available on both levels.

The Wunderwaffe DG-2 is considered the best weapon on Nazi Zombies. It can kill up to ten zombies with a single shot, and twenty when upgraded. But when noobs out there have the Super Weapon in their possession, it can be the worst weapon to use against the zombies. When a player, a seasoned one at that, gets the weapon they should use it when there's a group of zombies about. Or they can use it to clear a room; it's the best way to do it. New players on the other hand, they should be careful because it can't only harm you when it's fired close. It can also harm your teammates nearby.

Shi No Numa: The Wunderwaffe DG-2 is best used on this level. Although there is water that can slow you down drastically is can also harbour electricity. After all, water when shocked with electricity can electrocute anyone inside it. So, why not on Shi No Numa? The only down side to this is: it can only spread one yard in all directions. But the chain lighting makes up for it.

If you run towards the communication building where there are two damages sheds with paths leading to it, the Wunderwaffe can be used fully here. Running around in a circle will tightly pack the zombies together. Thus if you turn and fire a single shot when all the zombies, and I mean all of them, are behind you. The chain lighting can be fully used to decimate them within seconds.

If the dogs come then use the Trench gun, it will always kill them in a single shot no matter how far in the game you are.

Do this and you might be able to get over round two hundred.

Der Riese: The Wunderwaffe DG-2 will easily be a liability here. Tight spaces will confuse you, and when you're attacked don't panic. There's a good chance, (if you have juggernaut) that you'll escape. Keep moving and there's a fifty/fifty chance you'll get out standing. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 can be upgraded, and although its firepower is increased it's also a liability. There are one or two reasons so this.

1) If the upgraded version hits you your juggernaut is gone, simple as that! And what's worse, if a zombie hits you during the round you're in, you're down straightaway.

2) Many people out there who "think" the can use the weapon, can't. They'll use it when they're not meant too, and it's a waste of ammo. It may have a high kill count but that proves nothing, if you use it because you want to then your shit! Use it if there's a massive group heading your way!

Camping with the Wunderwaffe DG-2. There are many places the weapon can be used and most of them are in camping places. In Shi No Numa, there's none I can think of but that doesn't mean there isn't any there.

In Der Riese on the other hand, there is one that I widely use: The Catwalk.

If you have a full team blasting away at the zombies running at you, the Wunderwaffe can be useful here. If the team needs to reload then firing it would be best. If there's a large group of them heading towards the stairs, killing them there is the best way to do it.

You should only use the weapon if it is really needed, you don't want to get overwhelmed all because you used the weapon when you're not meant to. Use it when you KNOW you have too, if you take this advice or not it doesn't matter. But don't end up getting you team killed because you were too dumb to use all the ammo on the dam thing' be smart. Preserve it until it is really needed.

That's all from me.


	3. Chapter 3

Nazi Zombies Guide 3

Kino Der Toten

Author's Note: I've played Kino Der Toten for a while now and most games I've played are with a bunch of people who can't even stay in one place and take other players kill's because their bunch of greedy assholes. So here is a guide for newbie's who THINK their good but can't even get past round 15.

First of all you start in a lobby, three windows at the ground floor and one on the second. This should be no problem for you all; just pick a window and stay there guarding it; it doesn't matter if you get a kill or two while the others get five or six' just don't move! If you want to build your points make sure you do it with people you know (for example on your friends list) because like you they know what the heck their doing. Let the zombies tear down the boards and ALSO let them climb in, that way you can knife the buggers and you'll get a few power-ups like Insta-kill or Double points; and if you're lucky, a Max-ammo. If you get over three thousand points then there are two options; the bottom door that will lead you to the Ally, or the top door that will lead you to the dressing room.

I personally pick the Ally way because of the AK74u; mainly the reason behind this is the Assault Rifle if very effective against Hellhounds and the 23 rounds it has can mow down a large group of zombies a distance away.

If you're lucky to find the Mystery box on your way to the stage **DO NOT BUY IT**! Buy a weapon from a nearby wall first, because if all you got is some shitty pistol on you, then you would last about two or three seconds if the zombies swarm your ass. Having an AK74u or an MP4k equipped would be the best weapons to fight against them, or if you want the closest and powerful weapons you can get the M-16 and an old friend from World at War: The MP40. Once you got the weapon needed and if you got enough points, open the box once so the others have a chance. After you're done kill the remaining zombies and buy more ammo; if you got the ammo power-up then that's great, but for-gods-sake let the others reload their weapons first. There are too many players that just run for the dam thing, not letting the others reload their weapons' that's how many of the games end too early.

The next thing I'll be covering is the power and the perks, you all know what the perks do because you either played World at War or have been playing Black Ops sense it came out. But back to the point: The power should **NOT** I repeat should **NOT **be turned on until you get over five thousand points or if the stage is getting swarmed from all directions. Buy some Claymores from the wall, just opposite of the M-16 and plant them in locations where you know it is needed. I've seen many players buy them and place them randomly in places that I cannot even explain. Once the power is on one person should link the teleporter while the others get the perks they need like Quick Revive, Jogger-nog and Speed Cola. Jogger-nog should be the first perk you get; no questions asked. That perk saved my ass more times than I can count in many dangerous situations' and I'm mostly the only person who's left standing and fighting off the zombies.

After you get the perks, link up the teleporter and run like hell, yes for those who don't know it mean put a good distance between you and the zombies and blow their heads off! Even an Idiot could do it for gods-sake! Run in one direction all the time, because the zombies will always follow you' then turn and shoot them dead, if you run out of ammo then buy more. Afterwards, if you have enough points that is, you can upgrade you're weapons and raise hell! Follow these guidelines and you might get to a higher level; or play with people who know what their doing. Make sure they have mic's as well because you can listen to what their saying.

I myself got to round 31 with two others at my back, and I'm mostly alone in the later rounds. If you have a PS3 then ask for my PSN; and I might be able to help you. If not then, tough luck!


End file.
